Graças a um retrato
by Rute Riddle
Summary: [TERMINADA]Um amigo, um retrato, uma detenção. Três elementos que mudarão a vida dela para sempre. Puderão eles també lhe trazer o amor e a felicidade? [short DG]
1. Chapter 1

**1º Capitulo**

_**Flor azul com espinhos**_

N/A: É assim, eu sei que o nome dela é Ginevra e eu própria escrevo as fics com esse nome, mas desta vez apeteceu-me escrever Virgínia, tinha saudades….espero que gostem desta short.

* * *

A brisa fresca do fim de tarde batia na face da ruiva que se encontrava sentada na pedra ao pé do lago. Virgínia Weasley olhava para o horizonte, vendo o sol a pôr-se. Adorava encontrar-se ali, sentada, sozinha e apenas observando algo belo, segundo ela o mais belo que a Natureza proporcionava aos Homens.

"Posso sentar-me?" – perguntou uma voz ao ouvido dela, voz essa, que ela conhecia bem.

Ginny virou-se de modo a encarar os olhos cor de avelã do rapaz que se encontrava ao seu lado.

"Olá Blaise."

Ele apenas sorriu, antes de levar uma das mão às madeixas do cabelo castanho claro, madeixas essas que teimavam em cair para frente dos seus olhos.

Em seguida ele sentou-se ao lado da ruiva e viu que ela voltara sua atenção novamente para o por do sol.

"Explica-me porque olhas tanto para o por do sol, enquanto podes olhar para mim que também são lindíssimo?" – perguntou ele farto do silêncio em que se encontravam.

Ela riu divertida, antes de o encarar e dizer:

"Ora para ti posso olhar todo o dia, por do sol dura apenas alguns minutos, e depois….tu não és tão belo assim."

"Como não sou Virgínia Weasley, conheces alguém mais belo que eu?"

A ruiva olhou para o amigo e assim que ele fez a pergunta na cabeça dela apareceu um jovem loiro, vestido com as vestes dos Slytherin.

"Conheço sim."

"Ah não acredito, não existe ninguém mais belo que eu nesta escola."

Ela gargalhou, e Blaise apenas a observou. Podia dizer que o riso dela o encantava de uma maneira diferente de qualquer outra coisa. Era como se o riso daquela ruiva fosse especial.

"Virgínia!" – chamou ele assim que ela se acalmou.

"Sim?"

"Já ouviste falar do baile que vai haver daqui a duas semanas?"

"Ora Blaise, toda a escola fala disso. O baile realizado para os alunos do 6º e 7º ano."

"Tu vais?"

"Ainda ninguém me convidou….por isso não sei."

"Ainda ninguém te convidou?"

"Não."

"Mentirosa, sei que já recebeste convites."

"Quem te contou isso?'"

"Ora tu és minha melhor amiga, é normal que me preocupe."

"Melhor amiga. Se tu disseres isso a alguém, a pessoa não acredita. Uma Gryffindor e um Slytherin amigos. E tudo por causa de um livro."

"É um livro, quer dizer o teu livro que veio parar nas minhas coisas."

"Se não tivesses chocado comigo tu não tinha ficado com ele sem querer."

"A culpa foi de Draco, ele é que me empurrou."

Virgínia não disse mais, apenas olhou para o céu que começava a ficar estrelado.  
Estava tão encantada com as estrelas que não reparou que o moreno tinha posto algo dentro da mochila dela.

"Devíamos ir jantar. Está na hora." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela.

Ginny virou a face para ela, tocando os narizes. Viu o rapaz sorrir, e ela fez o mesmo.

"Zabini!" – disse uma voz por trás de ambos, visivelmente chocada.

Blaise afastou-se instantaneamente da ruiva e olhou para o dono da voz, encontrando Draco Malfoy a olhá-los com fúria.

Ginny olhou por segundos para o loiro e quase abriu a boca de espanto, ele estava mais belo a cada dia que passava.

O cabelo loiro encontrava pelos ombros dele, totalmente liso, parecendo seda. Os olhos eram os mais belos e enigmáticos que ela já vira, nem a cor conseguia distinguir. Seria cinza? Azul? Verde?  
Ele era forte e alto, e o Quidditch deixara-o bem torneado.

"Draco, o que fazes aqui?"

"A Windwurf está á tua procura, pensei que estivesses aqui, mas não pensei encontrar-te com a …. Weasley pobretona."

"Não necessitas de ofender a Virgínia, e eu estou com quem bem quiser Malfoy, a não ser que tenhas algo contra." – Disse ele irritando o loiro.

"Nada….mas a Windwurf é capaz de ter." – Sibilou Draco antes de olhar para a ruiva rapidamente e virar costas, voltando para o castelo.

"Tenho que ir Ginny. Vemo-nos amanhã…e não ligues ao que ele disse, ele é um idiota mesmo."

A ruiva sorriu para o amigo antes de sentir os lábios dela na sua face, dando-lhe um beijo carinhoso.

Minutos depois ela encontrava-se sozinha. Era hora de jantar, mas ela tinha perdido o apetite. Deitou-se de costas na relva meia húmida e abriu os braços.

«Porquê? Porque o amo?» – perguntou-se ela.

Já se amaldiçoara várias vezes por deixar que seu coração acelere sempre que o vê, sempre que ouve a voz dele. Era ridículo, ela não podia estar apaixonada por ele, não podia amá-lo como o ama.  
Quando reparou nas horas sobressaltou-se. Ficara tanto tempo a pensar nele que já tinha passado da hora do recolher. Levantou-se num instante, pegou na sua mochila e correu para o castelo, desejando não ser apanhada.

«Vamos Virgínia, só mais dois andares e chegas ao retrato da Dama – gorda. Não foste apanhada até agora, não serás apanhada. Força!»

Corria pelo corredor fora, virou uma esquina e continuou a correr. Subiu as escadas de duas em duas e mais uma vez correu pelo correu. Era só virar mais uma esquina e estava lá.

«Só mais uma» – pensava feliz ao chegar á esquina.

Assim que virou sentiu seu corpo bater em algo que não devia de se encontrar ali, e no instante seguinte ela encontrava sentada no chão.

«Fui apanhada!» – pensou desesperada ao ver um par de sapatos pretos á sua frente.

"Não me digas que o Zabini ficou contigo até esta hora? Ou terás ficado com outro? Afinal vens vermelha."

Ginny olhou para cima encarando o loiro que a olhava irritado. Levantou-se ficando em frente dele.

"Não Malfoy, eu não estava com o Blaise, nem com outro…mas isso na verdade não te diz respeito, pois não?"

"Talvez me diga. Quando eu te apanho a correr pelos corredores depois do toque, e visto ser Monitor, te posso dar uma detenção."

"Detenção? Ninguém dá detenção por estar fora da cama depois do horário. Tirar pontos sim, mas detenção?"

O loiro aproximou-se dela, fazendo a ruiva inspirar profundamente, o que a fez sentir-se inebriada com o perfume dele.

"Eu divirto-me a dar detenções. Em especial se for a Weasleys. E tenho a detenção perfeita para ti. Amanhã depois de jantar irás ter comigo á Orla da floresta, depois falaremos."

A ruiva fiou pregada no chão, vendo o loiro passar por ela e afastar-se.

«Orla da floresta. Amanhã. Á noite. Com ele.» - Pensou ele assim que se sentou na cama.

Levou ambas as mãos á zona do coração constatando que ele batia fortemente.

Deitou-se na cama com um sorriso bobo, e adormeceu minutos depois.

(…)

Acordou por causa do barulho que as colegas faziam. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e em seguida sentou-se. Olhou em volta vendo as outras meninas já despachadas para descerem para o café da manha.

«Óptimo. Assim tenho o banheiro só para mim!» - pensou enquanto se levantava e ia buscar sua roupa.

Minutos depois ela pegava na sua mochila, e retirava os livros do dia antes, para ir buscar os que necessitava. Assim que abriu a mala viu uma folha de papel lá dentro. Folha essa que ela não conhecia.

Retirou a folha com cuidado e desdobrou-a ficando em choque logo em seguida.

Era um retrato.

Pior….era o _SEU_ retrato.

«Como é possível? Como? Alguém me desenhou? Mas eu não pousei para ninguém, só pode ter sido feito de memória.»

E foi então que ela reparou em todos os pormenores que o retrato tinha. Suas saradas, seus traços, até o sinal que ela tinha no fundo do queixo esta desenhado.

Quem a desenhara conhecia todos os pormenores da sua face.

«Quem me desenhou deve de me ter decorado!»

Ficou longos minutos a olhar para a folha de papel, até que ouviu o toque de entrada para a primeira aula. Dobrou a folha e meteu-a dentro do bolso, correndo em seguida porta fora.

(….)

"Já soube da detenção!" – disse Blaise sentando-se ao lado dela na bancada de Quidditch.

"Como me encontraste?"

"Isso importa?"

"Não." – Respondeu ela dando de ombros.

"Certo. Eu estava a dizer que já soube da detenção….Virgínia….Ginny tu estas a ouvir-me?"

"Sim Blaise, eu estou. Apenas estava a pensar em….ah deixa para lá."

"Não, agora que começaste termina. Estavas a pensar em quê Ginny?"

"Nada de especial. Deixa-me estudar."

"Weasley, o livro está de pernas para ao ar, não creio que consigas estudar algo assim."

Ela bufou irritada, antes de atirar o livro para o chão.

"Certo, eu vou-te mostrar." – Disse ela levando a mão ao bolso e tirando a folha de papel, fazendo o amigo sorrir.

Entregou-lhe a folha e esperou que ele a abrisse. Assim que ele viu o desenho ela levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, impaciente.

"Eu não sei quem desenhou isso, mas queria saber. Quem foi deve de me conhecer bem, pois desenhou todos os meus pormenores."

"Eu diria que quem foi deve de estar apaixonado."

A ruiva parou de andar no mesmo instante e encarou incrédula para o amigo.

"A…Apaixonado?"

"Sim, qual é o mal?"

"É uma ideia ridícula. Não deve de ser paixão."

"Então explica-me porque alguém se ia dar ao trabalho de fazer um retrato tão realista e perfeito. Pura diversão? Só se for sádico, ou louco!" – disse ele dobrando a folha e entregando-a á ruiva.

"Achas mesmo que quem desenhou isto está apaixonado por mim?"

O moreno sorriu levantando-se e caminhando até ela.

"Eu tenho a certeza de que é paixão." – Murmurou ele piscando o olho e indo embora, deixando a ruiva entregue aos seus pensamentos.

"Ah Virgínia!" – gritou o moreno. – "Não te esqueça da detenção de hoje com Draco."

A ruiva suspirou, voltando a guardar a folha e pegando no livro. Caminhou até ao castelo, sem conseguir deixar de pensar no que o amigo lhe dissera.

«Apaixonado. Quem quer que tenha sido está apaixonado. Ah Merlin, quem é que estar tão apaixonado por mim ao ponto de me desenhar? Era tão bom que fosse ele.» - Pensou a ruiva enquanto decidia que roupa vestir para a detenção.

(…)

Ainda muitos alunos se encontravam a jantar, já a ruiva estava na orla da floresta, como o loiro lhe havia dito. Não esperou muito até ouvir barulho ao seu lado e se deparar com ele.

"Ainda bem que não te atrasas-te Weasley, odeio pessoa atrasadas." – Disse ele entrando na floresta.

Ginny não disse absolutamente nada, não valia a pena tentar falar com ele, então decidiu não comentar e apenas seguir o loiro. Quanto mais depressa começasse a detenção, mais depressa a terminava.

Minutos depois ele continuavam a caminhar, embrenhando-se cada vez mais na floresta.

"Afinal onde vamos Malfoy?"

"Estamos a chegar, não sejas impaciente."

Pouco tempo depois ele parou e a ruiva viu que se encontravam ao pé de um lago.

"Certo. O que tenho que fazer."

"O Snape mandou-me fazer uma poção, e para a fazer necessito de uma planta que se encontra no fundo do lago. Tua detenção é ires buscá-la. É a planta azul com espinhos."

Ginny olhava para ele, esperando que ele ri-se e disse-se que estava a brincar.

"Estás à espera do quê Weasley. Despe-te e vai ao fundo do lago."

"Calma ai! Uma coisa é eu ir ao fundo do lago buscar algo de que TU necessitas, e digamos que a detenção em si já é ridícula, mas despir-me. Oh nem pensar."

"Certo. Se quiseres depois ficar com a roupa gelada no corpo enquanto caminhamos para o castelo, é problema teu. Se apanhares uma enorme constipação e não puderes ir ao baile a culpa é tua."

"Se a agua é gelada tenho mesmo que ir vestida. Se não for, ai é que fico doente, se calhar até morro."

"Finalmente entendeste minha ideia." – Murmurou ele.

"És desprezível Malfoy."

"Normalmente elas dizem que eu sou apetecível, não desprezível."

"Elas têm miolos a menos. Todas elas."

"Mas vê só Weasley, eu posso ser desprezível, mas tenho as mulheres que quero, tu podes ser uma pessoa super bondosa e não tens ninguém."

"Tenho sim."

"Ah sim, quem?"

"Eu não sei quem, mas ele esta tão apaixonado que até fez isto." – Disse ela tirando a folha da papel do bolso.

Draco olhou para o retrato em choque assim que ela o abriu.

"O que foi Malfoy? Surpreso?"

"Enojado. Como algum pode desejar-te? É horrível. O desenho é horrível"

"Não. Não é, sou eu."

"Exacto…Horrível."

Suas palavras tiveram um efeito que ele não esperava, a ruiva começou a chorar, e ela não sabia o que fazer.

"Weasley pára."

"Porquê? Ainda fico mais horrível assim, é?" – perguntou ela olhando-o nos olhos.

Estavam tão perto que pela primeira vez a ruiva conseguiu ver a cor dos olhos dele. A verdadeira cor. E ficou fascinada. Os olhos dele eram cinzas, mas ao pé da íris eles ganhavam uma tonalidade azul esverdeada.

Draco olhou directamente para os olhos dela, que de momento se encontravam vermelhos, tornando-os ainda mais belos.  
Durante incontáveis minutos eles ficaram a olhar atentamente um para o outro, até que a ruiva se afastou dele e caminhou até á borda do lago.

Abaixou-se de modo a tocar na água, e constatou que ela era mesmo gelada.  
Ergueu-se no momento a seguir e achou que mais uma vez ele tinha razão, ela iria necessitar da roupa quente.

Suspirou, antes de começar a desapertar os botões da camisa, fazendo o loiro engolir em seco.  
Os olhos dele seguiram todos os movimentos dela, vendo-a ficar apenas de roupa interior, antes de ela entrar de uma só vez na água gelada e mergulhar.

Ele aproximou-se da água, sentindo o coração pesado. Tinha sido estúpido. Não devia de a ter mandado fazer aquilo. Olhou para o monte de roupa quente que estava ao seu lado, e mais uma vez viu a folha.

Pegou nela, olhando o retrato.

"Sim, o retrato és tu. Não há como enganar."

Viu a ruiva vir á tona, e logo e seguida ela saia da água, sentando-se no chão e deixando cair a flor.  
Sem pensar duas vezes ele aproximou-se dela, e retirou sua capa das costas, passando por trás das costas dela, aquecendo-a.  
Puxou a ruiva para o seu corpo, envolvendo-a num abraço apertado.

Minutos depois ela deixou de tremer, e olhou finalmente para ele. Os narizes tocaram-se e ela piscou os olhos varias vezes.

«O que se passa?»

Mas não teve tempo para pensar em mais nada, pois os lábios dele encontraram-se com os dela para um beijo caloroso, delicado e longo. Sentiu o corpo dele fazer pressão sobre o seu, e acabou deitada em cima do monte de roupa.  
Afastaram-se para inspirar e ela apenas perguntou:

"Tinhas pensado nisto tudo não tinhas?"

Ele nada disse, apenas voltou a beijar a ruiva com mais vontade do que na primeira vez.

"Porque me beijas?" – Questionou ela quando os lábios dele caminharam para o seu colo.

"Para te aquecer." – Respondeu o loiro simplesmente beijando o vente liso da menina.

Virgínia tremia, mas não era de frio, não mais, era apenas de prazer, prazer provocados pelos lábios dele que dando pequenas mordidas na pele dos seus seios, fazendo soltar gemido fracos.  
O loiro sentiu as mãos dela empurrarem-no pelo peito e logo em seguida ele afastou-se, encarando uma ruiva extremamente vermelha. Rodou, saindo de cima dela e disse:

"Eu não devia de ter ido tão longe…peço…desculpa."

Ela sorriu, antes de se sentar em cima da cintura dela.

"Agora é minha vez."

Ele olhou-a admirado, e deixou-a desapertar todos os botões da sua negra camisa. Os lábios dela percorreram os abdominais bem feitos dele, fazendo suspirar longamente.

"Faz amor comigo Draco Malfoy." – Pediu ela, murmurando ao ouvido dela.

Ele rodou novamente, metendo a ruiva em baixo de si. Ajudou-a a ver-se livre de todas as peças de roupa que ele tinha, e em seguida levou as mãos ás costas dela desapertando o soutien.

Os beijos que ele depositava no corpo dela eram cada vez mais fortes e duradouros. Suas mãos percorriam os ventre da ruiva, os seios dela, fazendo-a desejar cada toque cada vez mais.  
Delicadamente retirou a única peça que existia no corpo dela, e que impedia o contacto total, que ambos desejavam.

Posicionou-se sobre ela, e olhou-a, vendo-a sorrir. Beijou os lábios rubros da pequena antes de se encaixar vagarosamente nela. Ouviu ela soltar um suspiro de dor, e por isso encarou-a preocupado, vendo-a de olhos fechados.  
Deixou que ela se habituasse á sensação, antes de a ver abrir os olhos e começar a mover-se por cima dela.

Os gemidos dela passaram de gemidos de dor para gemidos de prazer, cada vez que ele aumentava mais o ritmo. Ginny enrolou as pernas na cintura dele, puxando-o o mais possível fazendo com que ele próprio começasse a gemer ao ouvido dela. Era uma sensação maravilhosa para ambos. Sentiam-se completos pela primeira vez a vida, e não queriam deixar de se sentir daquela forma.

Draco sentiu o corpo dela tremer por baixo do seu e passado segundos, ele abraçou a ruiva, ouvindo-a gemer ao seu ouvido, enquanto que sue face se contorcia de prazer.  
Deitou-se ao lado da ruiva, e puxou-a para si, tapando ambos os corpos com a capa negra.

Abraçou a ruiva e murmurou:

"Não queria ter-te feito chorar Virgínia, não queria."

"Não vamos pensar nisso Draco, eu apenas quero….ficar aqui…contigo."

Ele apertou a ruiva com força contra o se corpo, e minutos depois ambos adormeciam.

(…)

Acordou por causa do sol que batia na sua face. Assim que abriu os olhos, sentiu falta dela o seu lado. Sentou-se na relva e viu que ela acabava de e vestir.  
Ele não disse nada, e a ruiva apenas o encarou. No minuto seguinte ele levantou-se e começou a vestir-se como ela já tinha feito.

Caminharam em silencio até saírem da floresta. Draco parou ao pé do lago e olhou para ela.

"Eu…eu vou andando."

"Certo. Eu também tenho que ir….tomar café da manha…está na hora."

"Sim."

"Então….adeus Malfoy."

"Adeus Weasley."

Ginny viu o loiro afastar-se dela, e esperou alguns minutos para se recompor de tudo o que se avia passado.

Tinha cometido uma loucura, mas não se arrependia disso, se voltasse atrás fazia tudo da mesma maneira. Levou a amo ao bolso constando que o retrato ainda lá estava, e sorriu tristemente.

«Quem será que me desenhou? E porque será que ele parecia tão feliz comigo ontem? Porque será que parecia que havia amor entre nos os dois? Eu não percebo nada…mas irei perceber…um dia terei respostas para todas estas perguntas.» - Pensou ela antes de caminhar até ao castelo.

**Fim do 1º capitulo**

**N/A: **espero que tenham gostado deste capitulo….haverá mais um capitulo…onde todas as perguntas que ela fez serão respondidas mas já agora, quem vocês acham que é o desenhador misterioso? Espero que tenham gostado….e já sabem COMENTEM!

JINHOS!


	2. A rosa vermelha

**2º Capitulo**

_**A rosa vermelha**_

Caminhava pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Seus pensamentos andavam dispersos, na verdade há quase duas semanas que ela não conseguia pensar em mais do que em Draco Malfoy e o misterioso desenhador.

Suspirou pela enésima vez naquele dia até que ouviu duas vozes que conhecia bem.

"Mas afinal quem convidaste Blaise?"

A ruiva olhou em frente de modo a ver Blaise Zabini e Draco Malfoy a caminharem pelo corredor, dirigindo-se a ela.

"A Maggie."

"Claro a Windwurf. Como na entendi logo?"

"E tu Draco, quem foi?"

Nesse mesmo instante o olhar do loiro cruzou-se com o da ruiva, menina essa que se encontrava parada no meio do corredor, olhando fixamente para ele. Blaise parou em frente da ruiva, o que fez Draco parar também.

"Olá Virgínia." - Cumprimentou o moreno, fazendo Ginny desviar o olhar do loiro.

"Oi Blaise."

"Já agora minha querida, com quem vais ao baile amanhã?" – questionou o moreno fazendo o loiro comprimir os músculos enquanto esperava pela resposta.

"Sozinha."

Zabini sentiu o amigo suspirar, e sorriu quando isso aconteceu.

"Mas tu ainda não respondeste Draco." – Disse o moreno voltando a olhar para o loiro que fora apanhado desprevenido.

"Não respondi o quê?"

"Com quem vais?"

Virgínia sentiu seu coração bater forte. Ele iria dizer que ia com uma das muitas meninas que andavam atrás dele, e ela ia sentir-se triste, magoada, e sozinha, como sempre.

"Ora Blaise, vou com alguém com quem nunca fui."

"Certo, isso exclui a Pansy. Pronto, agora diz lá com quem vais."

"Não digo, terás de esperar para ver." – Respondeu ele afastando-se do amigo e da ruiva, que se encontrava com o olhar baixo.

Por momentos ele não quis embora, apenas quis virar a ruiva para si e abraça-la, como não fazia há muito. Se ela soubesses as saudades que ele tinha dela!

"Vais sozinha porquê Virgínia?"

"Porque não recebi nenhum convite interessante."

"Sério? Eu soube que Zachary, que de momento é super popular, o Thomas e o Potter te convidaram. E soube que disseste que não. E no meu ver esses são convites interessantes."

"É talvez sejam."

"Então tu disseste que não, porque não querias ir com eles. Porque esperas outro convite."

"Eu gostava de ir com o rapaz que me desenhou."

"Gostavas?" – perguntou o Blaise sorrindo. – "Tu nem sabes quem ele é."

"Mas deve de gostar de mim."

"Posso garantir-te que sim." – Murmurou ele dando um beijo delicado na bochecha dela, antes de se afastar e de seguir o mesmo caminho que o loiro fizera minutos antes.

(….)

Ginny encontrava-se deitada de barriga para cima, tentando em vão que o sono viesse. Sentia-se nervosa. O beijo de Blaise, ele garantir que quem a desenhara estava apaixonado. Era tão estranho.

«Será que é ele? Será que é o Blaise o meu desenhador misterioso?»

Sentou-se na cama levando as mãos á cabeça. Aquele assunto estava a dar-lhe a volta aos miolos. Ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada, apenas no desenho….e em Draco!

Como ela queria descobrir quem ele era, se descobrisse teria hipóteses de se esquecer do loiro que a atormentava há meses. O sorriso dele de escárnio, o olhar que a fascinava, os cabelos loiros, a face perfeita e pálida, o corpo musculado. Tudo nele a deixava a tremer, a deixava com falta de ar. E ela há meses que tentava em vão esquecer-se dele, deixar de o amar.

E agora?

Agora ainda era mais difícil. Os beijos, as carícias. Ele fora seu primeiro homem. Ela não conseguia esquecê-lo nunca mais, tinha certeza.

Levantou-se, sem fazer barulho e saiu do quarto. A sala comum já se encontrava vazia àquela hora. Saiu pelo retrato da dama – gorda bem depressa, caminhando em seguida até aos jardins.

Sentou-se na raiz do tronco da maior árvore de todo o jardim, e fechou os olhos sentindo a brisa fresca bater-lhe na face.

"Parece que te apanho sempre fora da cama, hã Virgínia!" – murmurou uma voz ao pé do seu ouvido fazendo-a tremer.

A ruiva virou a face, ficando com a testa colada á dele.

"Draco." – Murmurou ela simplesmente, antes de sentir os lábios dele contra os seus.

As mãos do loiro, pousaram na cintura dela, fazendo-a sentar-se no seu colo, aproximando-a assim mais de si.

O beijo era cada vez mais profundo, desejado, excitante.

"Pára." – Pediu ela quando os lábios dele beijavam seu pescoço.

O rapaz parou no mesmo instante e olhou-a intrigado para ela.

"Porquê?"

"Porque eu não suporto isto Draco. Odeio ser só a garota de certas horas. Eu não quero isto ok?"

"Querias o quê? Ser a garota de todas as horas? Seres aquela por quem eu seria capaz de dar a vida? É isso que queres Virgínia?"

"É….mas sei que é impossível." – Respondeu ela levantando-se do colo dele. – "Isto é difícil para mim Draco, já basta ter que me lembrar do que aconteceu na detenção."

"Tu é que pediste. Tu é que disseste que querias fazer amor comigo."

"Eu sei. Não preciso que me recordes isso, eu sei. Eu sei." – Murmurou sentindo as lágrimas quererem cair. – "Por isso é que estou a dizer agora que não quero mais."

"Ah já sei! Queres que seja teu príncipe. Queres que seja o rapaz do retrato."

"Ele deve de ser melhor que tu. Ao menos ama-me."

"Deve de ser um desperdício de tempo amar alguém como tu!" – disse ele com raiva antes de deixar a pequena ruiva sozinha, novamente.

Ginny caiu no chão, abraçando-se aos joelhos em seguida, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem pela sua face.  
Como ele conseguia ser tão mau para ela? Dizer coisas que a magoavam tanto? Porque é que ele não podia ser o príncipe encantado? Porquê? Era pedir demais?

Era quase de manhã quando ela decidiu voltar para o castelo. Necessitava de tomar um banho bem relaxante.

(….)

"Ginny, demoras muito?" – Perguntou uma das suas companheiras de quarto.

"Não, estou quase a sair." – Respondeu ela, enrolando a toalha no cabelo.

Segundos depois ela saia do banheiro dando lugar á loira que esperava encostada á parede.

Caminhou até a cama e parou olhando para cima da colcha. Engoliu em seco enquanto tentava perceber como uma rosa branca, uma caixa enorme e uma folha de papel tinham ido ali parar.  
Aproximou-se calmamente, piscando os olhos várias vezes, antes de pegar na rosa e a cheirar. Tinha um cheiro maravilhoso, e por estranho que parecesse ela conhecia aquele cheiro.

Em seguida abriu a caixa e ficou de boca aberta a olhar para o belo vestido que ela continha. Pegou nele e esticou-o em cima da cama.  
Era rosa claro, provavelmente de seda, visto ser tão macio. As alças traçavam nas costas, deixando boa parte das costas a descoberto. O decote era arredondado, e a ruiva podia apostar que lhe ia ficar perfeito.  
Por ultimo ela pegou na folha de papel, desdobrando-a e sentindo logo em seguida seu coração pular.

Era seu retrato.

Seu retrato completo, já vestida com o vestido. E era perfeito.

Por baixo existia uma pequena frase, escrita com uma letra perfeita.

_Esta é a princesa que eu quero que seja só minha todos os dias da nossa vida. Hoje no baile, desejo que vás assim vestida. Encontrar-nos-emos lá. Procura pela rosa vermelha._

Ginny sentou-se na cadeira, e sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido do que alguma vez batera.

Iria saber quem ele era. Iria descobrir quem era o seu desenhador misterioso. E estava ansiosa por isso.

(….)

Suspirou profundamente enquanto olhava seu reflexo no espelho. O vestido ficava-lhe perfeito, ela estava perfeita. Uma maquilhagem suave, o cabelo apanhado num coque perfeito, algumas madeixas ruivas encontravam-se sobre sua face.

Estava uma autêntica princesa. E faltava pouco para descobrir seu príncipe.

"Ginny." – Chamou a voz de Hermione da porta. – "Santo Merlin. Onde arranjaste esse vestido?"

"Foi presente."

"Bem amiga, deves de ter um milionário atrás de ti. Isso é….deixa conferir…. – Murmurou ela passando com as mãos no delicado tecido. – Exacto….é seda de fada. É caríssimo."

"Tão caro assim?"

"Mais do que possas imaginar. Mas é lindo. E bem, está na hora de irmos, está na hora do baile."

A ruiva confirmou com a cabeça, antes de seguir a amiga e ambas saírem do quarto.

(….)

Assim que entrou no salão principal segurou a respiração. A decoração era perfeita, e as pessoas encontravam-se todas elegantes.

Começou a caminhar sem parar de olhar para os rapazes por quem passava, desejosa de ver a rosa vermelha que lhe diria quem era seu desenhador secreto.

Sentou-se na mesma mesa que o seu irmão, a Luna, o Harry e a Hermione.

"Ginny procuras alguém?" – perguntou Harry vendo que a ruiva não parava de olhar em volta.

"Bem…sim."

"Procuras o rapaz que te deu o vestido?"

"Na verdade sim Hermione." – Respondeu ela voltando a olhar para o meio do salão.

Mas os minutos iam passando e nada de rapaz misterioso com rosa vermelha.

"Luna, vamos dançar?" – ouviu o Harry perguntar.

Suspirou.

Ele não iria aparecer. Provavelmente era só alguém que se estava a divertir a gozar com ela.

«Mas porque me desenharia tão bem, e com tanto pormenores? Porque gastaria tanto dinheiro num vestido tão belo? Porquê?»

Olhou para a mesa e viu que estava sozinha, seu irmão e Hermione também deviam de ter ido dançar.  
Suspirou novamente, sentindo-se mais uma vez sozinha.

Nem o rapaz que supostamente estava apaixonado por ela aparecera. Até ele a abandonara.

"Olá!" – murmurou uma voz que conhecia ao pé do seu ouvido.

Antes que ela se virasse uma rosa vermelha apareceu em frente dos seus olhos, e ela sentiu duas coisas ao mesmo tempo. Felicidade e desilusão.  
Virou-se encarando os olhos claros e o rosto sorridente do seu misterioso desenhador.

"Blaise!" – murmurou decepcionada.

"Desiludida querida?"

"Não! Quer dizer….sim."

Ele riu, antes de dar um beijo na face dela.

"Sabia que não estavas á minha espera. Por isso sabia que seria surpresa."

A ruiva sorriu tristemente. Já tinha pensado em Blaise, mas ela não queria acreditar nisso, preferia pensar que era outra pessoa.

«Quem quero eu enganar? Eu queria mesmo o Draco…mas ele, ele não poderia ser, afinal ele não é romântico, ele não poderia ser.»

"Pensavas que era quem?" – Perguntou Blaise, assim que sentou ao lado dela.

"Ninguém em especial."

"O Draco?"

A ruiva olhou para ele em choque. O que ele queria dizer com aquela pergunta?

"Eu sei que gostas dele Virgínia. Eu conheço-te. Pensas que não sei que o amas?"

"Eu…eu não o amo. Ele é um idiota, um anormal, egocêntrico, convencido, filhinho do papá. Eu não o amo."

"Amas sim Ginny, e isso magoa-te, não é?"

"Tu amas-me?"

"Amo Virgínia mas de uma maneira diferente do amor que procuras. Mas antes que digas mais alguma coisa de que te possas vir a arrepender, vem comigo."

"Onde?"

"Apenas vem."

O moreno levantou-se e a ruiva decidiu segui-lo, sem pensar muito. Caminharam até aos jardins, e Blaise encostou-se ao tronco da árvore onde ela tinha estado durante a noite, onde Draco fora ter com ela.

"Certo…já aqui estamos e agora?"

"Agora eu quero que me digas o que realmente sentes por ele."

"Por Draco. Ah, eu amo-o ok? Estás feliz. Eu amo-o tanto que dói. E sabes o que dói mais? Saber que ele não me ama."

O moreno riu, antes de puxar a menina e de a encostar ao tronco.

"Fecha os olhos."

"O quê?"

"Apenas confia em mim Ginny."

Virgínia engoliu em seco, mas acabou por fazer o que o amigo lhe pedia, e por isso fechou os olhos.

Sentiu as mãos dele soltarem sua cintura e fez menção de abrir os olhos.

"Não abras Virgínia, não até eu dizer."

Ficou com eles fechados. Não iria abrir, iria resistir á curiosidade.

Instantes depois ela voltou a sentir umas mãos pousarem na sua cintura e logo depois ouviu uma voz murmurar ao ouvido dela:

"Ainda estás mais bela do que eu tinha imaginado…Virgínia. Não abras os olhos, não ainda."

A ruiva tremia. As mãos dele na sua cintura faziam-na tremer, a respiração dele ao pé do seu pescoço fazia-a ter calafrios gostosos. Ela não queria deixar de se sentir assim.

"Eu posso não ser o príncipe encantado que desejas. Posso não ser romântico. Posso não ser bom com as palavras, e posso magoar-te, como sei que já o fiz. Mas eu amo-te. Eu amo-te, e tinha medo que não sentisses o mesmo. Tinha medo que me desprezasses. Tinha medo que me odiasses. Mas tu não odeias, tu amas-me. Agora, abre os olhos." – Murmurou ele.

Ginny sentiu ele afastar-se um pouco dela e só então, ela abriu os olhos, encarando os olhos cinza dele.

"Draco."

Reparou no botão de rosa vermelha que estava no bolso do casaco dele e sorriu.

"Eras tu?"

"Sim, fui sempre eu." – Respondeu ele levando a mão ao bolso e tirando mais um retrato dela.

"O Blaise?"

"O idiota viu o teu retrato e tirou-mo. Meteu dentro da tua mochila, quando mo mostras-te eu fiquei em pânico, por isso agi daquela forma tão bruta, não queria que desconfiasses de mim."

"Porque não me disseste depois?"

"Não sei. Não fui capaz. Tenta entender Virgínia, os Malfoys não amam. E eu não só amo, como amo uma Weasley, não era fácil para mim dizer isso. Mas o Blaise obrigou-me, disse que me amavas. Por isso a ideia da rosa."

"Porque não apareceste tu?"

"Porque eu queria ouvir que me amavas, antes de eu to dizer."

Ela sorriu, passando os braços por trás do pescoço dele.

"Meu príncipe encantado."

"Perdoa todas as frases duras que te disse. Desculpa ter-te feito chorar por duas vezes Virgínia."

"Não pensemos nisso Draco….não agora….nem aqui…apenas, vamos ficar juntos sim?"

"Sim." – Murmurou ele antes de a apertar pela cintura e de a beijar arrebatadoramente.

Encostou o corpo dela ao tronco da árvore e pousou as mãos na cintura da ruiva, puxando-a de encontro a si fazendo-a tremer.

"Como senti tua falta estas duas semanas. Como te quis agarrar nos corredores sempre que te via." – Murmurou ele ao ouvido dela, enquanto beijava seu pescoço, fazendo-a sorrir.

Seus lábios voltaram a encontrar os lábios dela, acabando por a beijar ainda com mais vontade, desejo e paixão do que anteriormente.  
Assim que se afastaram para puderem respirar ela disse:

"Vamos lá para dentro. Está a ficar frio."

Ele concordou, pegando na mão dela e caminhando de volta para o Salão.  
Caminharam pelos corredores em silêncio, até que Draco parou em frente de uma enorme estatua.

Olhou para a ruiva e viu que ela sorria.

"Virgínia!"

"Sim?"

"Hã….bem…"

"Se me queres convidar a entrar no quarto, a resposta é sim."

Ele sorriu, puxando-a pela cintura e murmurando a palavra passe, de modo a que a estatua se desviasse, e eles tivessem o caminho livre.  
Pegou na ruiva ao colo, e sentiu as pernas dela enrolarem-se na sua cintura. Entrou no quarto e só se preocupou em deitar a ruiva na cama, e fazê-la derreter-se de prazer nos seus braços.

(….)

Acordou sentindo umas pernas enroladas ás suas, e sentindo o braço dela por cima da sua barriga, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir.  
Ela estava ali, só para ele. Não era de mais ninguém, era dele apenas, mais ninguém.

Olhou a pequena ruiva dormir em imã de si, e sorriu novamente. Aquilo era maravilhoso, surreal, mas maravilhoso.  
Sentiu ela mexer-se mais um pouco, e logo me seguida ela abria os olhos.

"Bom dia dorminhoca." – Cumprimentou ele recebendo um maravilhoso sorriso como resposta. – "A gatinha dormiu bem?"

"Gatinha?"

"Sim….afinal ouve só tu a ronronar." – Disse ele antes de beijar delicadamente na nuca da menina, fazendo ronronar. – "Uma gatinha….a minha gatinha."

Ela sorriu, antes de o puxar pelo pescoço e de sentir os lábios dele de encontro aos seus.

"Sabes uma coisa Virgínia?"

"Não Draco, o quê?"

Ele sorriu, e a ruiva viu os olhos dele brilharem intensamente, e ficarem mais azuis que o normal.

"Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo."

E novamente os lábios deles se encontraram para um beijo apaixonado, beijos esses que iriam tornar-se um hábito de que eles não iriam se privar nunca.

* * *

_Entrou na enorme sala e olhou em redor. Vazia.  
__Caminhou até á mesa do centro e viu uma folha de papel onde estava um desenho._

_Ele sorriu, pegando na folha e observando o desenho atentamente._

_Era um desenho de um menino pequeno, com cabelo encaracolado e loirinhos. Voltou a sorrir, sem entender o motivo de tudo aquilo._

"_Gostaste?" – perguntou a voz dela ao seu ouvido ao mesmo tempo que ele sentia as mãos da mulher enrolarem-se na sua cintura._

"_Gostei, mas….eu não sabia que desenhavas Virgínia." – Comentou ele virando a ruiva para ele._

"_Não tão bem como tu Draco Malfoy, mas digamos que o facto de estarmos juntos há quase cinco anos, fez-me aprender algumas coisas." – Murmurou ela como resposta, antes de se esticar e conseguir beijar os lábios do marido._

"_E posso saber o que este desenho tentava ser?"_

"_Não se vê logo?"_

"_Bem, ele é loiro, e muito parecido comigo, mas Virgínia eu não sou mais criança."_

_Ela gargalhou perante o comentário dele, e Draco admirou o riso dela, como fazia sempre._

"_Mas, não és tu."_

"_Ah não, então posso saber quem é?"_

"_Eu pensei em chamar-lhe Alexandre Weasley Malfoy, mas visto tu seres o pai podes pensar noutro nome e nós depois escolhemos."_

_O loiro piscou os olhos varias vezes antes de balbuciar:_

"_Ele é…é…"_

"_Ele é nosso filho…pelo menos como eu acho que ele será. Mas daqui a 7 meses nós vamos puder confirmar."_

_Draco riu, pegando na mulher ao colo e beijando os lábios dela com vontade._

"_Eu amo-te muito….Virgínia."_

"_Eu também te amo, meu desenhado misterioso."_

**Fim**

**N/A: **e então as perguntas que tinham foram todas respondidas? O Draco era o desenhador, gostaram? O que acharam? Sabem, eu adorei esta short, sei lá, acho que de todos as de romance que escrevi esta foi a que ficou melhor….afinal eu continuou a amar profundamente a de Drama, Olhares tristes, mas esta também está boa, eu acho. E vocês, o que acharam? Espero que tenham gostado.

Antes de mais, os agradecimentos:

**Kika Felton**: ora claro que sabias quem era, leste antes de todos, mas eu não te disse, tu é que tiveste que descobrir, apesar de teres adivinhado, mas mesmo assim houve partes em que ficaste confusa, não foi? Mas como tu me conheces razoavelmente bem sabias que era o Draco. Mas porque foi aquela comunicação? Eu sei que o James Marsters é bom, lembras que andava a falar dele muito antes de ti….? E desta vez só actualizei esta fic, por isso….ah esquece tua inspiração não deve de estar grande coisa…mas não custa nada….JINHOS!

**Rafinha M. Potter**: tinha sido rápido? É talvez, mas como ia ser pequena mesma, afinal era short, eu achei melhor assim. Ainda bem que gostaste da descrição dos olhos dele. Espero que o final tenha ficado bom. JINHOS!

**Miaka**: ela não contou ao Blaise, afinal foi intimo….e sim era Draco o desenhador, e como Blaise sabia que eles se amavam deu um jeito. Espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**KatieRadcliffe**: Sim o desenhador misterioso era o Draco, mas claro que era. Espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo…JINHOS!

**Nathoca Malfoy**: eu fiz outro capítulo, é claro….quer dizer quando escrevi era para ter sido só um capítulo, deixá-los separados, como um amor impossível, mas depois achei que era desperdício, então ficou assim. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Franinha Malfoy**: quem desenhou foi o Draco, acho que deu para entender bem. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Paulinha Malfoy**: espero que tua mãe não te tenha tirado o computador, e claro espero que tenhas gostado. Jinhos!

**Hannah**: não, não foi ele foi Draco. Blaise adorava Ginny, mas apenas como amiga. E sim, Draco sentia tudo por ela. Espero que as ferias estejam sendo boas. JINHOS!

**Rebeca Maria**: bem tu já tinhas lido né? Mas prometeste que comentavas….e eu mereço um comentário grande não achas? Depois dos astronómicos que te deixei….mas tudo bem…se for pequeno que não me importo…quero é saber a tua opinião….eu acho que já a sei, mas enfim. JINHOS!

**Mione G. Potter RJ**: sim ele desenhou-a. Sim ele estava apaixonado por ela, e claro ela por ele. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo. JINHOS!

**Carol Malfoy Potter**: bem, não era NC, mas ficou assim e ainda bem que gostaste. Talvez sim, Draco desenhou, Blaise viu, Blaise entregou. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Pyoko – Chan**: uau, não sabia que conseguia fazer isso tudo que disseste através da minha escrita, mas bem…sinto-me lisonjeada. Obrigada. Tirei as tuas dúvidas? Blaise adora a Ginny, mas como amiga. E Draco amava-a, então Blaise fez de Cupido. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Anna Lennox**: é, ele é perfeito mesmo….espero que tenhas gostado do capitulo….JINHOS!

**Barbara Jane Potter**: qual criatura? Qual criatura é que tu agradeces que exista? Espero que não tenhas ruído as unhas, é que isso faz mal. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Nina**: não há muito para explicar em relação ao início da amizade de Blaise e Ginny, não é muito importante. O que interessava ficou escrito, eles bateram, trocaram os livros e pronto, começaram a falar. Espero que tenhas gostado. JINHOS!

**Dea Malfoy:** lamento, o desenhador era o Draco, mas ainda bem que pensaste que era o Blaise, digamos que era minha intenção pensarem isso. Espero que tenhas gostado….JINHOS!

**Pronto pessoal, mais uma short completa. Como já disse milhares de vezes, espero que tenham gostado. Ora digam-me uma coisa….vocês pensavam que era quem, a meio do capitulo? Draco ou Blaise? Gostava de saber….e claro quero saber o que acharam do final….eu adorei o baile…acho que ficou fofo. Concordam? **

**Então é isso…COMENTEM….**

**Ah….devo de actualizar O fruto proibido na quinta feira….em princípio, a não ser que não esteja com disposição….tudo depende do exame de quinta, se ele correr bem eu actualizo nesse dia, se não correr….ah deve de correr, portanto quinta em principio devo de actualizar.**

**COMENTEM!**

**JINHOS!**


End file.
